The New Heros of Mobius
by Maya The Echidna
Summary: Join into the adventures of the next generation of heros on the world of Mobius


**Chapter 1**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

"I refuse to be a damsel!" I shout from the cell that Eggman is containing me in. Eggman's response is, as usual, "stop that infernal yelling, it will get you no where". As usual, I ignore him. At this moment, I thought of the first time I was captured.

I was 4 years old, me and my parents were out for a walk in downtown new mobotropolis when I saw something that caught my eye. I think it was a butterfly, but now I'm not sure. Anyway, I chased it until I came to a dead end alley. I was dissapointed, I hadn't found it, then something grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream, but it covered my mouth, I was helpless. Afterwards, it carried me off to a something my dad always told me about, it was The Egg Carrier.

Eggman eventually noticed the robot carrying me. "well, what do we have here?" He said with an evil grin on his face. When the robot uncovered my mouth to salute I yelled "MY DADDY'S GONNA SAVE ME!" Right in his face, then started to try and get away from the robot. "Such an insolent brat could only come from one creature" he sneered in response. After that, he told the robot "lock her up in a cell and let's see just what her 'daddy' does" then started to laugh.

I shivered, that laugh is something that still haunts me in my dreams. I'm not scared of Egghead, any more. Just, back then, he seemed more imposing. Now, he seems, how should I say it, silly and foolish. As I sat there thinking, I remembered Eggman's contraptions always have a weak point. I started to search around the room looking for that one weak spot. I spin dashed where ever I thought it might break.

**Maya's P.O.V.**

I'm running towards the latest failure to be that Eggman created. I heard that the Egghead had captured Amanda, AGAIN. I figure, I'm going to get there, Amanda will break out of whatever she is being held in, and we're going to kick some Buttnik butt. "Just like the first time" I said with a smirk.

The first time we kicked Eggman's butt was also when we first met. I was 6 years old, I was after Eggman because he had kidnapped my brother. I was searching on The Egg Carrier to find the cell Eli was in, and I happened to open a cell with a small purple hedgehog in it. "Who are you?" I asked. Her response was "my name is Amanda. Who are you?" "My name is Maya" was my answer. From that point, we were the best of friends.

After I released her from her cell, we kept moving and I kept opening cell doors. "Why are you doing that?" She asked. "I'm looking for my brother" I answered "he was kidnapped by Eggman". We kept moving and opening cell doors until we came to one with a small blue echidna in it. "Eli!" I said as I hugged him. "H-hi Maya" he said in his usual quiet voice.

I was finally reaching Baldy McNosehairs when he walked up in what looked like a giant, mechanical, chicken? Of all the things that Egghead could have used, he used a chicken? I will never understand that man. But, when I was about to strike, something hit me with an electric jolt and I fell to the ground. Everything is going blurry, and before I pass out I hear "finally I got what I need" and an all too familiar laugh.

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I watched as Maya fell after being attacked by Eggmans newest toy. My best guess, it uses electricity. It has to for it to have taken down Maya so fast. "Looks like I'm going to have to save the day, again" I mutter. I think of the first time defeating Eggman, and I smile before I chase after Eggman.

I was 6 years old (me and Maya are twins), and Maya just rescued me from my cell on The Egg Carrier. We were running to the control room. Maya wanted to give Eggman her two cents about him capturing me. When we got there, he had his usual evil grin on his face. When I looked at Eggman, he looked pleased with himself. That's when the robots came out and attacked us. Amanda was just running away, very fast though, Maya was fighting the robots with her super strength and I was dodging every attack because I didn't know how to fight well at the time.

Eventually, we had finished off all the robots. When I looked at Maya, she looked like she was going to pass out, and that's just what she did. When she did pass out, I stood over her protectively. I didn't know if Eggman knew her secret, but I wasn't taking any chances. Luckily, dad and someone else came in and rescued us. That someone else was Sonic the Hedgehog, I just didn't know him at the time.

As I was chasing Eggman, a few friends joined me. "What ya doing?" Asked shane, my sisters boyfriend. "Chasing Baldy McNosehairs to get my sister and her BFF back" was my response. "Mind if I join you?". "Not at all".

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

As I was searching for the weak spot, I saw the door open just long enough for someone to be thrown in. I went over to see who it was, and was shocked when I saw that it was Maya. She was unconscious and I was hoping she wasn't too badly injured. For the first time in a long time, I was scared and hoping for someone to come and rescue me. I started to cry, I was worried for our safety.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters they are all copyright to either Sega or Archie Comics**

**Note: most of the characters that I use belong to me so please don't use them without my permission**


End file.
